Uchiha Naruto
by Terume10
Summary: Uchiha Naruto, terlahir ke dunia tanpa mengenal ayah dan ibunya. Namun insiden kecil yang mempertemukannya dengan sang mendiang ibu, membuat ia tau akan kebenaran dirinya. Satu persatu rahasia terbongkar, dan memiliki arti tujuan hidupnya sekarang. (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

"Tak kusangka kau jadi lemah seperti ini hanya gara-gara wanita itu" orang dengan jubah hitam berjalan kearah lawan bicaranya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah. "Kau tau, sepertinya aku sudah mengerti apa yang di maksud perdamaian oleh si bodoh itu" dengan tubuh yang sudah terkulai lemas orang yang sedang terbaring itu mencoba membalas ucapan seseorang yang di depannya, menatap mata sang lawan bicaranya dan kemudian menutup matanya dengan perlahan, "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan rencana kita"

"Aku sudah merasakan bahwa kau tak akan melanjutkan rencana kita setelah kau bertemu dengannya" orang berjubah hitam itu memasukan tangannya kedalam jubahnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang terdapat disana. Tak berselang lama tangannya dikeluarkan dari jubahnya dengan sebuah kunai yang sudah didalam genggamannya. "Aku tau kau sudah membangkitkannya" angin berhembus, menerpa kedua orang yang melakukan pembicaraan di area hutan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. "Tadi adalah pertarungan yang hebat, tapi kau dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung tadi" sebuah air mata mulai turun dari mata orang berjubah hitam dan membasahi wajah putihnya.

Crashh...

Sebuah kunai menancap tepat di dada sebelah kiri orang yang terbaring tadi, darah segar mengalir dari dadanya. Mulutnya juga mulai mengeluarkan darah segar "M-Maafkan aku karena sudah me-mengecewakanmu" dan akhirnya orang itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Orang berjubah hitam mulai mendekat kearah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa di depannya, kemudian mulai jongkok tepat di sebelah kepala orang tadi, "Maafkan aku, mulai dari sini aku yang akan mengambil alih" berbicara kepada tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya, tangannya bergerak menuju wajah orang tadi "Ini adalah gabungan antara punyaku dan punyamu. Maaf aku akan akan mengambilnya, aku memerlukan ini untuk melanjutkan rencana kita" seketika orang berjubah hitam itu menghilang dengan datangnya sebuah hembusan angin. Malam yang dingin dan sebuah bulan purnama seakan menjadi saksi akan pertarungan yang sudah merebut nyawa orang yang tergeletak itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author :**_ _Terumebaru_

 _._

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _._

 _ **Pair :**_ _Naruto x_

 _._

 _ **Genre :**_ _Adventure / Fantasy / Friendship._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Tiga buah kunai menancap ke sebuah papan yang bergantung di sebuah pohon, 1 buah kunai berhasil menancap tepat di tengah papan itu dan 2 sisanya hanya mendekati saja. "Nii-san coba lihat itu, aku sudah berhasil mengenai tengah-tengahnya" seorang anak kecil dangan rambut kuning berbicara pada orang yang disebut kakaknya dengan wajah yang amat senang. "Kau sudah janji kan kalau aku mengenainya kau akan mengajakku ke ichiraku" ucapnya kepada sang kakak dengan senyum yang menempel di wajahnya.

Orang yang dimaksud anak kecil itu menghampirinya dengan senyum di wajahnya "Baiklah Naruto-kun, sesuai janjiku kita nanti makan di kedai ichiraku" menatap bocah kecil di depannya dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut anak kecil yang bernama Naruto itu. "Latihanmu sudah cukup bagus untuk hari ini" tangannya berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, matanya hitamnya sudah tak menatap kearah Naruto. "Kau tau Naruto, bahwa Sasuke sudah mengenai papan-papan itu dengan 3 kunai menancap tepat di tengahnya" matanya kembali manatap Naruto dan dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"A-apa... i-itu tidak mungking kan ?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir kecilnya, raut wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia sedang terkejut "Kenapa dia selalu saja mengalahkan aku ?" suara teriakan kembali keluar dari mulutnya dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas seakan-akan membuatnya terlihat dramatis. "Nii-san, kita tunda dulu acara makannya. Aku akan berlatih lagi, aku tak mau kalah dari anak dengan rambut pantat ayam itu. Aku yakin Itachi nii-san si muka keriput itu melatih Sasuke dengan keras" ucap Naruto kepada sang kakak dengan gaya ala Guy.

Shisui Uchiha, orang yang di panggil kakak oleh Naruto dengan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah tanto di punggungnya. Saat ini dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang sedang menahan tawa karena mendengar Sasuke dan Itachi di juluki pantat ayam dan muka keriput oleh adiknya "Pffft p-pantat ayam, m-muka keriput" seketika itu tawa langsung meledak dari mulutnya, bahkan matanya mulai mengeluarkan air. Tangannya masih setia memegangi perutnya dan kemudian ambruk kebelakang dan berguling-guling di tanah mengabaikan bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang menurut orang-orang selalu mengutamakan imagenya "Hahahahaaaa... pantat ayam".

"Ada apa denganmu Shishui" sebuah suara muncul secara tiba-tiba, yang membuat Shisui dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Mereka adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha orang yang menjadi bahan ejekan Naruto. Shishui bangun dari tanah dan masih setia menatap duo Uchiha itu. "B-benar-benar mirip pantat ayam hahaha, m-mukanya juga ada keriputnya hahha" Shishui tak bisa mengontrol tawanya, ia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon di dekatnya dan membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke pohon itu "hahaha pa-pantat hahaha"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah adik dari Uchiha Shisui. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa menjadi adik Shisui nii-chan, tenang saja aku akan menjelaskannya. Semua ini terjadi 6 Tahun yang lalu saat Kyuubi mengamuk di desa Konoha. Menurut cerita dari Nii-chan aku bukan adik kandungnya dan juga bukan orang Konoha, aku di bawa ke Konoha oleh ayah Nii-chan ke Konoha. Saat itu Kyuubi mengamuk di Konoha karena orang yang menjadi wadah Kyuubi sedang melahirkan dan kemudian Kyuubi lepas. Konoha hancur, banyak orang tewas disana. Singkat cerita saat orang yang menjadi wadah Kyuubi dan juga Hogake keempat yang bertarung dengan Kyuubi bersama ninja disana mengalami luka yang parah, Hogake keempat dan juga orang yang menjadi wadah Kyubii atau istrinya sendiri sekarat. Tapi sebelum itu Hokage keempat mengirim Kyuubi jauh dari Konoha, dan masalahnya tempat itu adalah sebuah desa kecil dimana aku dan ibuku tinggal.

Ibuku yang memiliki darah seorang ninja dari ayah dan ibunya langsung bertarung dengan Kyuubi, ibuku mengeluarkan rantai chakra dari tubunya yang langsung mengikat Kyuubi. Tapi ibu lengah, melihat itu Kyuubi mencoba menyerangnya, namun karena tak bisa mencapai ibu dengan cakarnya, Kyuubi langsung mengganti sasarannya kapada aku yang saat itu di tinggalkan di bawah pohon. Aku yang saat itu masih berumur 6 bulan tak mengerti apa-apa, cakar Kyuubi hampir mengenaiku, namun ibu melindungiku dengan tubuhnya yang membuatnya tertusuk cakar Kyuubi di perutnya. Tak berselang lama datanglah ninja Konoha yaitu Uchiha Kagami, ayah Shisui nii-chan. Dia melihat ibu yang bertarung dengan Kyuubi ingin menolongnya namun terhalang kekai yang di pasang ibuku. Dan akhirnya ibuku mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuhku. Sebelum ibuku meninggal ia berpesan kepada Kagami untuk membawaku dan merawatnya.

 _ **#Flashback**_

"I-itu Kyuubi... cepat selamatkan diri kalian" semua orang langsung lari saat melihat seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan didepan mata mereka. Namun baru beberepa meter mereka lari, sapuan dari ekor Kyuubi membuat bangunan yang disana hancur tak tersisa yang mengubur hidup-hidup para penduduk. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut" ucap Minato sang Hokage keempat yang sedang berdiri diatas patung dirinya. "Aku harus menghentikannya" sesaat setelah itu ia menghilang dengan disertai kilatan kuning.

Minato kembali muncul tepat didepan Kyuubi yang sedang bertarung dengan ninja, disana juga ada Khusina istrinya dan juga Sandaime Hokage. "Minato-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga. Apa kau sudah menaruh Menma-kun dengan aman ?" pertanyaan langsung keluar dari mulut Khusina, dengan wajah yang datar tanpa menoleh kearah yang ditanyainya. Namun dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap suaminya itu memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Tenang saja Menma tidak kenapa-kenapa, dan aku juga sudah menitipkannya kepada seseorang untuk menjaganya sementara waktu" balas Minato yang juga tidak melihat kearah istrinya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah kunai cabang tiga dari dalam jubahnya, bola matanya bergerak melihat para ninja yang sudah siap siaga untuk menghentikan Kyuubi bersamanya. Kemudian bola matanya bergerak kearah orang yang dihormatinya yaitu Sandaime Hokage. "Sandaime aku butuh bantuan anda untuk memimpin para ninja kita, sedangkan aku akan langsung menyerang Kyuubi bersama Kushina". Sandaime yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk atas perintah dari Hokage saat ini. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang melihat para ninja yang sudah siap menunggu perintah. "Baiklah semua ninja buatlah empat kelompok, satu kelompok bersamaku dan kelompok lainnya akan dipimpin para anbu. Kita akan mengepung Kyuubi dari empat arah yang berbeda dan masing-masing kelompok setidaknya ada yang bisa membuat kekai pelindung, kita akan mengurung Kyuubi didalam kekai agar tak ada lagi penduduk yang menjadi korban. Baiklah sekarang mulai bergerak".

Tak berselang lama para ninja yang mendapat intruksi langsung dari Sandiame Hokage langsung bergerak sesuai rencana, masing-masing dari kelompok langsung membuat kekai yang terhubung dengan kelompok lain yang mengurung mereka bersama Kyuubi didalamnya. Pertarungan antara para ninja, Hokage dan juga istrinya pun dimulai. Pertarungan dengan Kyuubi terjadi begitu lama, sedikit demi sedikit para ninja mulai berguguran dalam pertarungan itu bahkan Yondaime Hokage dan juga istrinya dibuat sekarat oleh Kyuubi. "A-aku akan memindahkannya sekarang" ucap Minato sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya "Tapi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini kau tak mungkin bisa Minato" Sandaime Hokage memegang tubuh Minato yang sudah mulai lemas, dia pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Minato, tubuhnya juga sudah mulai lelah untuk bertarung "T-tak apa aku masih bisa Sandaime" Minato bangkit, tatapannya mulai sayu, tangannya mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya "Baiklah akan aku mulai" seketika setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh Kyuubi langsung menghilang berpindah ketempat lain yang jauh dari Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat berbeda, disebuah desa kecil yang sudah mulai sepi karena para penduduknya yang mulai tidur terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya "Perasaan apa ini ? Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" tak berselang lama muncullah Kyuubi depannya, seperti yang Kyuubi lakukan pada desa Konoha, Kyuubi kembali mengamuk di desa kecil ini dan memporak-porandakan sesisi desa itu. "K-Kyuubi, kenapa dia ada disini ? Apa yang sudah terjadi kepada Kushina-chan di Konoha ?" perempuan bernama Uzumaki Hana itu berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba menghilangkan kebingungan yang menimpa kepalanya, dan kemudian menatap Kyuubi yang ada di depan. "Aku tak bisa tinggal diam, aku harus menghentikannya sebelum desa ini benar-benar hancur tak tersisa" Hana kemudian menaruh anak yang ada di gendongannya itu ketempat tidur bayi yang ada dibawah pohon "Kamu diam disini dulu ya Naru-chan, ibu akan segera kembali" ucap Hana kepada anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Seketika itu Hana pergi dari tempat itu menuju Kyuubi dengan mata mangekyu sharingan yang sudah aktif.

Pertarungan antara Hana dan Kyuubi juga berlangsung sangat lama, energinya Hana yang seorang diri melawan Kyuubi mulai habis "Sialan, rantai chakra ini sangat kuat" Hana terus mengekang Kyuubi dengan rantai chakra khas klan Uzumaki untuk mengulur waktu untuk Kyuubi menghancurkan desa kecil itu. "Tak ada pilihan lain aku akan menyegelmu Kyuubi-san" ucap Hana. Namun begitu dia baru mau merapal segel tangan cakar Kyuubi langsung bergerak kearah anaknya yang sedang tertidur itu. "Jika aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, maka aku bisa membunuh anakmu itu" Hana yang yang tau maksud Kyuubi langsung bergerak kearah Naruto, melindungi anak semata wayangnya dari ajalnya.

"Uhuhkkk..."

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Hana yang tertusuk cakar Kyuubi, "Akhirnya aku mengenaimu, sebentar lagi kau akan mati dan tak ada lagi yang mengganggu aku unutk menghancurkan desa ini" suara berat dari Kyuubi begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Hana. "A-aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fuujin" seketika itu muncullah Shinigami dibelakang Hana, kekai yang di pasangnya pun terbuka, seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan Hana dan Kyuubi mulai mendekat kearah Hana. "T-tolong bawa anakku bersamamu dan rawatlah dia, setelah aku mati ambilah ini berikan saat anaklu sudah besar Kagami-san" Kagami yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya bisa menunjukan keterkejutannya, masalahnya orang yang sudah melawan Kyuubi ini tau namanya, namun dia tak memusingkan hal itu, setelah Hana menyegel Kyuubi kedalam anak itu dia segera mengambil anak yang dalam tempat tidurnya itu kedalam gendongannya menenangkannya agar tak menangis, seolah anak itu tau bahwa dirinya sudah kehilangan ibunya "Aku akan merawatnya seperti katamu, lagipula anakku pasti senang mempunyai saudara" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

 _ **#Flashback End.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Naruto, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? buruan makan ramenmu, kau lihat Sasuke sudah hampir menghabiskannya" Naruto menoleh kearah kakaknya, kemudian dia melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang memakan ramennya yang hampir habis disamping Itachi. "Cihh... aku kalah lagi" kemudian langsung melahap ramen kesukaannya itu. Shisui yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul _'kau sudah tumbuh besar adikku. Ayah... seperti yang kau bilang, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sendiri'_

 _ **To be Continued.**_

Yo... Ane author baru, baru buat cerita selesai dalam 4 jam barusan.

Untuk adegan pertarungan Minato vs Kyuubi dan juga Hana vs Kyuubi emang gak ane buat full fight karena takut bosen yang ngebaca untuk chapter prolog ini. Jadi harap maklum untuk author baru ini.

Jangan lupa tulis masukan kalian di riview jika kalian yang baca suka ataupun tidak suka pada cerita ini.

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author :**_ _Terume10._

 _._

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _._

 _ **Pair :**_ _Naruto x_

 _._

 _ **Genre :**_ _Adventure / Fantasy / Friendship._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Konohagakure no sato atau bisa juga disebut Desa yang tersembunyi di daun, sebuah Desa yang letaknya jauh didalam hutan dan berada dibawah kaki bukit yang saat ini dijadikan monumen Hokage, tempat dimana semua wajah yang telah menjadi Hokage terukir disana. Terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning agak panjang dengan tanda lahir kumis rubah di pipi kanan kiri yang bisa disebut Naruto tengah duduk di dekat sungai yang mengalir tepat di dalam sebuah hutan. Tangan kecilnya tengah menggenggam sebuah kunai yang sedari tadi ia tancapkan kemudian mencabutnya kembali hingga berulang kali, kepalanya menunduk seolah tak ingin menampakan sebuah bola mata birunya.

Detik berganti menit, dan menit sudah berganti jam. Posisinya tak berubah sejak tadi ia datang ke hutan ini. Sebuah tetes air mata mulai turun dari matanya yang langsung jatuh ke arah kakinya, tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kunai yang menancap ditanah, mencabut kunai tersebut dan kemudian melempar kunai itu ke sebuah pohon yang berada di seberang sungai. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk sudah berubah melihat kearah depan dimana sebuah kunai yang ia lempar menancap di batang pohon, memikirkan kembali masalah yang menghinggapi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia memang seorang bocah kecil, namun ia mengerti untuk tau tatapan orang-orang Desa yang mereka berikan kepada dirinya. Tatapan kebencian, marah dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan tak hanya satu atau dua orang membicarakannya secara blak-blakan tentang dirinya saat di hadapannya. Memikirkan kembali apa yang salah dengannya, jika memang Naruto adalah jelmaan Kyuubi, apa bisa dia menolak takdir yang sudah di berikan Kami-sama untuknya ? Bahkan ibunya sendiri mempertarukan nyawanya untuk menyegel Kyuubi itu dalam dirinya. Menyelamatkan banyak orang agar tau menerima amukan Kyuubi saat itu. Karena Kyuubi, ibunya harus mati. Tak bisa Naruto selayaknya orang-orang di Desa. Bahkan Naruto tak tau seperti apa wajah ibunya.

Setetes demi setetes air mata terus keluar dari matanya, membasahi wajah putihnya saat ia harus mengingat hal seperti itu. "Kenapa... Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku, bahkan menjadi adik Nii-chan saja aku selalu menerima perlakuan yang tidak pantas untuk bocah sepertiku" tangannya bergetar saat Naruto berteriak, terlihat burung-burung yang hinggap dipohon pergi entah kemana, merasa terganggu akan teriakan Naruto. Perlakuan warga Desa kepada Naruto seakan tak berhenti, disaat ia terus dihujat akan jelmaan Kyuubi, ia juga harus menerima gosip anak pungut dari warga Desa _'Kenapa si Shisui mau menerima dia sebagai adiknya ? Apa ia tak tau kalau bocah itu jelmaan Kyuubi' 'Hei... Bukankah itu bocah Kyuubi, kenapa dia tak mati saja ya ? Padahal gara-gara dia banyak warga Desa mati'_ seperti itulah semua apa yang ada di kepala Naruto saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia marah, menghajar dan membunuh mereka. Tapi dia bisa apa ? Dia hanya bocah kecil berumur sembilan tahun yang bahkan sangat manja kepada kakaknya.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, kemudian mengambil batu kecil disampingnya dan melemparkan batu kecil itu ke sungai. Kemudian dirinya mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan yang hijau, memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif di kepalanya, mencoba melupakan semua masalah yang ada. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengusap-ngusap rerumputannya, merasakan kasar dan halus disaat yang bersamaan. Menghirup udara yang masih segar, mendengarkan suara gemercik air yang mengalir di sungai. Merasakan kedamaian untuk sesaat hingga akhirnya Naruto benar-benar tertidur.

 _ **Keesokan hari.**_

Matahari mulai bersinar, embun-embun pagi terlihat di beberapa daun, menetes dari daun satu ke daun lainnya. Terlihat orang-orang mulai keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya untuk memulai aktifitas seperti biasa. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di manshion Uchiha dimana tempat Shisui dan Naruto tinggal. Terlihat Shishui sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk dirinya dan Naruto, walaupun hanya membuat ramen instan saja bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memasak, kesibukannya lah yang membuat dia hanya membuat ramen instan untuk hari ini. Sedangkan di tempat lain yang lebih tepatnya kamar tidur terlihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan bentuk tidur yang sudah tak beraturan. Selimut terselingkap sudah tak menutupi tubuh Naruto, kepala yang seharunya berada di bantal malah sekarang kakinya yang ada dibantal.

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk menyeruak kedalam kamar Naruto, cahaya yang masuk dari jendela disamping tempat tidur langsung menuju muka Naruto. Tidurnya terganggu, matanya mulai terbuka merpelihatkan bola mata biru yang sangat indah untuk di pandang, Naruto mulai bangun dari tempat tidur, duduk di pinggirannya mengumpulkan tenaga yang ada. Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto berdiri keluar dari kamar tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat sayu. Melihat sang kakak sedang menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya, dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat segar Naruto langsung pergi ke meja makan, mengambil sumpit yang ada di samping mangkok ramen instan itu dan kemudian mulai mengambilnya dengan sumpit. Namun belum sampai ramen itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, sebuah tangan besar sudah menyita sumpit yang ada ditangan Naruto "Bangun tidur langsung bersihkan dirimu ke kamar mandi, bukan makan dulu" ucap Shisui sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah kesalnya, walaupun tiap hari sudah di peringatkan oleh Shisui namun Naruto terus saja melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Bukannya dia malas, Naruto adalah anak yang manja kepada kakak satu-satunya ini, bahkan warga Desa menyebutnya tuan putri karena sifatnya kepada kakanya itu. Menurutnya ia hanya ingin melakukan hal menyenangkan kepada sang kakak, bergembira, dan tertawa bersama. Menutupi semua sifatnya yang berbanding terbalik dari yang bisa Shisui duga. Seorang bocah yang pintar, bahkan di usia yang baru tujuh tahun dia sudah membangkitkan sharingan 2 tomoenya.

"Yayaya Nii-chan aku sudah tau itu, kata-kata seperti itu sudah kau sebutkan setiap aku bangun"

"Terus kenapa kau tak melaksanakannya hmmm ?" alis Shisui berkedut yang memunculkan perempatan di dahinya, ekspresi jengkel sudah jelas terpasang diwajahnya. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Shishui membuat Naruto berpikir, dengan jari telunjuk menempel di kepala seakan sedang memikirkan hal yang serius "hmm... Apa ya ? Lupa mungkin" ucapnya seraya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mendengar jawaban sang adik yang begitu enteng membuat sebuah perempatan kembali muncul di dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah lagi, datar seperti Uchiha yang lainnya "Naruto aku pergi dulu, kau jangan lupa latihan seperti biasanya"

"Yaa... Tenang saja, aku akan berlatih dengan Sasuke nanti" ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh busa dari sikat gig

# _ **Uknown Place**_

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu" setelah saat itu juga Sasuke menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya menuju kearah Naruto yang tak jauh dari sana. Sedangkan Naruto melihat sebuah bola api yang siap membakar dirinya langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Suiton : Suijinheki" seperti hal nya Sasuke yang mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya, Naruto juga melakukan hal sama. Sebuah jutsu air ia semburkan dari mulutnya. Sebuah jutsu air yang langsung membentuk dinding air yang sedikit melengkung, menyelamatkannya dari bola api milik Sasuke.

Kedua jutsu yang bertabrakan itu langsung lenyap menjadi kabut tipis, "Dia menghilang" meilhat musuh didepannya menghilang Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingan dua tomoenya sama seperti Naruto. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah Sasuke mencoba mencari Naruto. "Atas.. Kanan... Kiri..." Sasuke terus waspada dengan sebuah kunai yang terus ia pegang "Belakang..." ucap Sasuke sambil memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Benar saja apa yang dipikrkan Sasuke, ia melihat Naruto dengan sebuah kaki yang siap menendang tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung membuat kedua tangannya menyilang untuk menahan tendangang Naruto.

Boaghuh...

Sasuke langsung terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang setelah menerima tendangan dari Naruto. Namun dirinya masih bisa berdiri karena melakukan pertahanan dengan tangannya. "Katon : Endan" belum sempat Sasuke melakukan persiapan, Naruto dengan cepatnya mengeluarkan jutsu api dari mulutnya. Beberapa peluru api keluar dari mulut Naruto langsung menyerang kearah Sasuke. Matanya masih menampakan sharingan yang aktif, dengan itu Sasuke dengan jelas bisa melihat jelas jurus api milik Naruto yang seolah menjadi lambat. Sasuke menghindari semua peluru api yang mengarah kearahnya, namun sesaat kemudian Naruto sudah muncul didepannya. Dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal siap meninju Sasuke.

Boughd...

Sasuke terpental kebelakang setelah mukanya menjadi sasaran tinju Naruto. Dia sudah salah mengira Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki keasalahannya karena hanya memperhatikan jurus Naruto tanpa memikirkan tindakan Naruto yang selanjutnya. Sedangkan Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih tergeletak langsung kembali berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke bersiap menendang kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke kembali membuat tangannya sebagai penghalang untuk tendangan Naruto namun membuatnya terseret kebelakang.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu" Naruto menyiptakan dua klon dirinya, yang kedua langsung berlari kearah Sasuke yang sudah bangun dan sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Mata Sasuke dengan lincah melihat semua gerakan klon Naruto dan terus mengimbanginya dalam adu taijutsu. Melihat Sasuke sibuk mengahadapi klonnya Naruto langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya, Berlari kearah Sasuke yang sudah berhasil membuat klonnya itu menghilang.

Naruto mencoba menendang kepala Sasuke namun berhasil di tangkap. Tak tinggal diam Sasuke yang masih memegang kaki kanan Naruto langsung menendang kaki kirinya yang masih bertumpuh pada tanah. Namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat kecil, dan kemudian mengarahkan kaki kirinya yang bebas itu kearah kepala Sasuke dengan memutarkan tubuhnya. Tendangannya berhasil mengenainya, namun seketika itu juga tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu "ciihhh... Kawarimi". Naruto membetulkan posisinya, melihat Sasuke dengan kunai yang mengayun kepadanya membuat Naruto harus susah payah menghindar kearah kiri dari serangan kejutan itu. Tangan Sasuke terus mengayunkan kunai itu kearah Naruto, namun Naruto yang yang sudah menggenggam sebuah kunai terus menangkisnya.

Ctank... Trank... Ctank...

Sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari dua buah senjata yang terus menerus bertabrakan. Terlihat juga percikan-percikan yang keluar setelah kedua benda tersebut beradu. "Hahh... Hahh... Hebat seperti biasa heh" ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Keduanya mengambil jarak, mengumpulkan sedikit kekuatannya untuk kembali bertarung "Kau juga hah... Hah...".

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri dengan sebuah pukulan hej ?" mata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan intens, dan dengan mulut yang tersenyum disudut bibirnya dia mencoba membuat kesepakatan untuk mengakhiri latihan mereka. "Kurasa itu patut dicoba" sama seperti Naruto, senyum kecil nampak disudut bibirnya yang baru saja menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

Dengan Nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal, keduanya saling menatap dengan mata sharingannya. Secara bersamaan kunai yang mereka pegang jatuh ketanah. Angin berhembus, menerpa kedua bocah yang akan segera mengakhiri pertarungan. Dedaunan juga terlihat terjatuh dari tangkai pohon.

"Majulah Sasuke/Naruto" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil berlari dengan tangan mereka yang mengepal. Hingga tinju mereka sama-sama baradu ke muka masing-masing yang membuat merekan terpental kebelakang.

"Hei Naruto apa yang sedang kau baca itu ?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari mulut Sasuke saat melihat sahabatnya membuka buku-buku pemberian Shisui. Sedangkan Naruto yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya terus menatap buku itu tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto fokus membaca setiap kata yang ada didalam buku itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kediaman Naruto dan Shishui setelah latihan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi dicuekin Naruto langsung mendekat kearahnya dengan botol minuman yang berada ditangannya. Melihat buku yang Naruto baca, kemudian kembali menegak minumannya itu. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada kata membosankan saat melihat Naruto membuka buku tebal yang hanya ada tulisan itu. Berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, ia kemudian duduk di kursi di seberang Naruto saat ini membaca. "Hei apa kau mendengarku ? Memang apa bagusnya buku yang tak ada gambarnya seperti itu ?" Sasuke membuka suara kembali, berharap untuk saat ini Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke "Buku ini adalah buatan ayah Nii-chan, disini terdapat banyak yang bisa dipelajari untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sebelum ia kembali menatap buku yang ia pegang "Disini ada yang bisa dipelajari tentang chakra, kontrol chakra, hingga tentang ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu" Naruto kembali menjelaskan detail tentang buku yang ia baca kepada Sasuke tanpa melihatnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto membuat Sasuke langsung bamgun dari tpat duduknya, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan ikut duduk disamping Naruto "Benarkah ? Jadi apa ada tenteng jutsu Katon juga ?" ucap Sasuke sambil tangannya memilah-milah tumpukan buku di depannya.

"Hmmm... Tentu saja ada, maka dari itu berhentilah menggangguku. Lebih baik kau ikut membaca bersamaku supaya pengetahuan kita bertambah" Naruto hanya mendengus kesal akan sifat sahabatnya itu, sebagai seorang Uchiha setidaknya ia terlalu banyak bertanya. Walaupun sifat mereka masih seperti anak-anak pada umumnya tapi itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuan mereka. Dalam hal pengetahuan Naruto lebih unggul dari Sasuke karena hobinya membaca semua buku milik Shishui, kemampuan mereka juga diatas rata-rata. Mungkin mereka sudah bisa menjadi genin di umurnya yang sembilan tahun itu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke mau masuk akademi sebelumnya. Mereka juga bisa menjadi chunin karena kemampuan mereka saat ini karena mereka membakitkan sharingan di usia yang cukup dibilang muda itu. Namun meraka menolak saat Itachi dan Shisui mencoba memasukannya ke akademi. Alasannya mereka masih ingin merasakan yang namanya bermain sesuka hati mereka, alasan yang cukup lucu untuk disebut sebagai alasan. Bahkan itachi lulus akademi di usianya yang baru tujuh tahun.

Namun apapun alasannya mereka tetap anak kecil seperti anak yang lain, masih ingin merasakna kebebasan. Bermain bersama, walaupun yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Didalam pikiran Naruto saat ini hanyalah ingin menjadi kuat. Semua pikiran itu terus berada di kepalanya saat ia berumur 7 tahun, saat dimana ia dipaksa masuk kedalam organisasi Danzo.

.

.

 _ **#Flaahback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Didalam ruang Hokage terlihat beberapa orang sedang berdiskusi, masalah yang saat ini mereka bicarakn adalah tentang keberadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Hokage anda harus membiarkan Naruto dalam pengawasanku, jika ia terus seperti itu, dia tidak akan ada perkembangan. Kyuubi ada di tubuhnya, aku akan membuatnya menjadi senjata terkuat di Konoha" sebuah usul terucap dari mulut Danzo, pandangannya menatap Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Shishui. "Aku setuju dengan anda Danzo, kupikir dia juga akan menjadi senjata yang kuat untuk melindungi Desa ini" ucap Minato dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tak bisa menerima ini, dia hanya anak kecil bukan senjata" Shishui yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara, nampak raut wajah marah terpampang diwajahnya. "Aku setuju dengan Shishui, kita tidak bisa memanfaatkan Kyuubi didalam Naruto. Dia hanya anak kecil yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Dan kau Minato, ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini ?" ucap Hiruzen.

"Tak ada yang salah denganku Sandaime-sama, semua ini hanya untuk kebaikannya. Tingkahnya saat ini mengkhawatirkan. Kemarin dia habis membuat Menma babak belur karena dihajarnya, kita harus memperbaiki sifatnya itu dengan menjadikannya senjata bagi Konoha" ucap Minato sambil melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi diam. Merasakan tatapan mengarah kepadanya, Naruto hanya bisa terus bersembunyi dibalik badan san kakak.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan ini, sebagai kakaknya akulah yang berhak menjadikannya seperti apa, aku ingin dia tumbuh seperti anak yang lainnya. Aku rasa sudah cukup pembicaraan ini aku akan pergi. Aku menghormati anda sebagai Hokage saat ini, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan adikku menjadi senjata Konoha. Aku akan menghadapi anda jika anda terus memaksa Naruto tak peduli jika anda seorang Hokage " ucap Shishui yang sudah mulai geram akan semua yang mengarah kepada adiknya.

"Aku juga orang yang akan kau hadapi jika berani menyentuh Naruto untuk menjadikannya senjata, lagipula jangan kau ikut sertakan urusan anakmu dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai Hokage. Naruto menghajar anakmu karena ia melindungi dirinya dari anakmu yang selalu mengganggunya" ucap Hiruzen.

.

.

 _ **#Flashback Off.**_

.

.

 _ **1 Tahun Kemudian**_

"Nii-chan, jangan mati aku tak ingin sendiri" Dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi air mata Naruto hanya bisa melihat kakak yang di sayanginya terkulai lemas di pinggir sebuah air terjun. Matanya yang sedari aktif dengan sharingan tiga tomoenya berubah menjadi sebuah mata yang bisa disebut mangekyu sharingan, yaitu revolusi dari sharingan. "Naruto, ambilah ini. Ini adalah peninggalan dari ayah. Dia bilang aku harus memberikannya kepadamu karena ini adalah dari ibumu" dengan tubuh yang bisa dikatakan cukup mengenaskan, Shisui memberikan sebuah gulungan jutsu ke Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia menceburkan dirinya kedalam air terjun dibelakangnya "Selamat tinggal adikku, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

.

.

.

Yoo ane kembali lagi untuk chapter kedua.

Untuk chapter ini mungkin ane rasa juga membosankan untuk dibaca seperti chapter sebelumnya. Jadi harap maklum untuk author pemula.

Untuk orang berjubah hitam dan ayah Naruto, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya jika masih bisa diteruskan. Jangan lupa riview jika ada masukan atau hanya ingin memberi semangat kepada author baru ini :v

Thanks buat yang udah fav, foll, atau riview, karena itu bisa membuat saya sedikit semangat untuk melanjutkannya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author :**_ _Terume10._

 _._

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _._

 _ **Pair :**_ _Naruto x_

 _._

 _ **Genre :**_ _Adventure / Fantasy / Friendship._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Seperti biasa, sebuah jam weker berdering saat waktu sudah menunjukan jam 6 pagi, melakukan tugasnya untuk membangunkan sang pemilik.

Dengan badan yang masih lemas Naruto membuka matanya. Membuka selimut yang sedari malam setia menutupi tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam, kemudian Naruto duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Terlihat jelas keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya. Benar-benar mimpi yang buruk baru saja menimpa tidur Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mimpi tentang kematian kakaknya. Tapi dia langsung menghilangkan mimpi barusan dari kepalanya. Berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya agar cahaya matahari dan angin dapat masuk. Menggantikan hawa dikamarnya dengan hawa yang baru.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar, melihat sebentar kearah dapur dimana dulu Shisui sering membuat masakan untuknya. Memandang dengan datar dapur tersebut kemudian ia melanjutkan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Semua kenangan itu harusnya ia lupakan, memikirkannya hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit di dadanya. Beberapa menit berlalu, nampaklah Naruto yang sudah membersihkan tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke akademi. Namun sebelum berangkat ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengaca. Mengaktifkan sharingannya yang kemudian berevolusi menjadi mangekyou sharingan dan melihat mata merahnya yang berpola itu. Perasaan sedih nampak diwajahnya saat mengingat bagaimana mata ini harus bangkit, kebangkitan yang harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan sang kakak.

Cukup puas menatap dirinya didepan cermin, Naruto segera melenggang pergi dari rumahnya. Mengenakan pakaian oren yang mencolok yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari semua orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Bukan karena alasan Naruto mengenakan itu. Semua bermula sejak kematian kakaknya, ia hanya ingin menutupi kesedihannya dengan kebodohan-kebodohan yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang asli. Seakan orang-orang tak tau bahwa ia sedang bersedih. Naruto terus berjalan, tak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan di akademi, jadi dia tak mau datang terlambat.

Bruukk...

Sebuah insiden kecil terjadi kepada Naruto, dirinya yang asik berjalan tiba-tiba ditabrak anak kecil berambut merah hingga dia jatuh terduduk kebelakang.

"Ahh... Ittai" sebuah ringisan keluar dari anak kecil yang terlihat hanya sendirian itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan saja 'Rambut merah, kulit putih, mata biru ? Bukannya dia anak Hokage itu, adik dari Menma'

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah" ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu berdiri anak kecil itu. "Apa kau tak apa ? Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini" masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada anak itu.

"A-ahh maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Mito. Aku disini sedang mencari ibuku, aku terpisah darinya saat ikut belanja" mata birunya menatap kearah Naruto sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya membersihkan debu yang menempel. "Ohh seperti itu... Baiklah semoga berhasil menemukan ibumu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya kemudian melenggang pergi dari Mito.

"T-tunggu" tetapi belum sampai beberapa langkah Naruto menghentikan langkanya saat mendenger suara Mito dan baju belakang yang ditariknya. "Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya kemudian membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk menyamakan dengan tinggi Mito. Mata biru keduanya saling bertatapan, membuat suasana jadi sedikit canggung. Rona merah kecil terlihat diwajah gadis berumur 10 tahun itu, saat sadar wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. "A-ano bisakah kau bantu aku mencari i-ibuku ? Aku sudah tak tau lagi harus mencari kemana ?" sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Mito kembali bersuara untuk mencoba mendapat sebuah bantuan dari pemuda yang baru ia temui itu. "Hah... Aku harus ke akademi aku tak mau datang terlambat" jawab Naruto yang sekarang sudah kembali berdiri tegak, menunjukan raut wajah yang sedang bingung antara menolong atau tidak. "T-tapi..." Naruto melihat kembali Mito saat sebuah kata kembali terdengar, namun saat ini wajah Mito berubah memelas mempraktekan puppy eyes no jutsunya yang membuat orang disekitarnya seakan menyiapkan karung untuk memasukannya kedalam karung itu. "Ah... Kenapa kau harus menggunakan itu, baiklah-baiklah ayo kita cari" tangan Naruto menggandeng tangan Mito dan kemudian pergi mencari ibu Mito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Terlihat beberapa shuriken menancap pada papan latihan, pelakunya tak lain adalah Sasuke. Dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki ia berhasil mengenai papan saran dengan tepat, semua menancap ditengah. "Selanjutnya coba kau prektekan henge" mendengar perintah sang guru Sasuke langsung melakukan henge no jutsu, ia berubah menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat beberapa orang bingung kenapa Sasuke malah meniru Naruto yang selama ini tak ada yang menyukainya. Iruka, dia ada guru pembimbing di kelas ini. Menatap kearah Sasuke kemudian menuliskan penilaiannya kebuku yang ia bawa. "Baiklah silahkan kembali Sasuke, selanjutnya Naruto... "

Tak ada yang maju, semua orang mencari keberadaanya. Cukup mustahil, itulah yang ada dikepala Iruka. Sebab selama ini Naruto tak pernah datang terlambat, walaupun sifatnya yang agak konyol menurutnya, tapi ia tau kalau Naruto hanya melakukan untuk menghibur diri.

"Tak biasanya Naruto terlam..."

"Aku disini sensei"

Belum sempat Iruka menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba suara yang sudah ia kenal terdengar dari belakangnya. Naruto... Semua anak memperhatikannya sekarang, tatapan seperti biasa... Bingung, meremehkan, dan ada juga yang menatap dengan perasaan benci. Namun itu tidak dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru keduanya hanya melihat dengan tatapan datar "Mendokusai"

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa terlambat Naruto ? Tak seperti biasanya kau sampai terlambat" ucap Iruka memecah keheningan yang sedang terjadi.

"Hmm... Itu karena aku tadi mengantarkan anak yang tersesat mencari ibunya, karena aku baik jadi aku membantunya. Tapi saat dia sudah ketemu dengan ibunya, justru aku yang tersesat untuk datang kesini" dengan sebuah cengiran yang khas, Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi yang membuat semua yang disana sweetdroop berjamaah.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan ujiannya. Giliran selanjutnya kau Naruto" menghiraukan semua yang sudah terjadi dan akhirnya Iruka membuka suara memerintah Naruto melakukan ujiannya.

"Baik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#Uchiha Manshion.**_

Tempat dimana dulu para Uchiha tinggal disini. Namun sekarang tempat itu terlihat sepi, bukan terlihat tapi memang sepi. Tak ada lagi Uchiha yang berada disini, cuma dua orang keturunan Uchiha yang masih tinggal disini, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua itu terjadi ketika prodigy clan Uchiha yaitu Itachi membantai semua orang dalam satu malam. Alasannya masih belum jelas, tapi kebenaran sepertinya telah di ketahui Naruto. Dimana ia mengetahui alasan Itachi sampai tega melakukan itu semua. Menurut Sasuke, Itachi melakukan itu semua hanya untuk mengetes mata barunya. Namun itu hanya kebohongan belaka yang dikatan Itachi untuk sang adik. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi mengetes mata barunya dengan membunuh semua orang secara diam-diam ? Bukankah itu semua aneh ?. Jika benar untuk mengetes, kenapa Itachi tak mencoba kepada sang Hokage atau orang yang lebih kuat lain bukannya membunuh seluruh anggota clan Uchiha secara diam-diam. Semua pikiran itulah yang sekarang berkutat di otak Naruto.

Sudah dua tahun ini Naruto menyembunyikan kebenaran kepada sang sahabat, membiarkan Sasuke jatuh kedalam lingkaran kebencian. Bukannya Naruto tak peduli, namun ia juga sama seperti Sasuke. Hasrat untuk membunuh seseorang juga tengah ia rasakan, bahkan dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu nama yang ingin ia musnahkan.

Danzo... Shimura Danzo, seseorang yang selalu ingin merekrut Naruto kedalam organisasinya. Menjadikannya senjata yang kuat untuk melindungi Naruto. Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia saja, sebab Naruto selalu menolak ajakannya. Apalagi Hiruzen Sarutobi selalu menghalangi jalannya untuk menjadikan Naruto alatnya.

Naruto berjalan, melihat Sasuke didepan rumahnya dari kejauhan ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Sasuke" Naruto membuka suara untuk memanggil Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar kearah Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu"

"Bicara apa ?"

"Tentang Shishui dan Itachi" mata Sasuke langsung menajam saat mendengar nama orang yang dibencinya keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Naruto... Ayo masuk kita bicara didalam saja" Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah yang diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Jadi apa saja yang kau sembunyikan dariku" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas, kedua tangannya memegang minuman dingin rasa jeruk. Menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakinya kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto memberikan satu minumannya ke Naruto. "Terima kasih" Naruto menerima minuman itu kemudian menarik kursi yang ada didekatnya dan mendudukinya.

"Jadi apa ?" dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi Sasuke kembali bertanya ke Naruto. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya lupa untuk meminum minumannya. Matanya masih menatap kearah Naruto, baginya semua yang menyangkut Itachi itu berharga. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa selangkah lebih maju untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Jadi... Semua yang Itachi katakan padamu adalah kebohongan belaka..." tangan Naruto memainkan sedotan minumannya sambil berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Dia semua termasuk ayah dan ibumu bukan untuk mengetes matanya" matanya kini menatap Sasuke. Melihat raut wajah bingung yang terpasang disana. "Jangan bercanda, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini hah" nada tinggi keluar dari mulut Sasuke, seakan tak terima dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Kecilkan suaramu Sasuke, kau membuat telingaku sakit" ucap Naruto dengan tangan menutup kedua telinga.

"Kau tau saat dimana Shishui tewas ?" lanjutnya dengan mata yang menatap Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri didepannya

"Ya aku tau"

"Yap... Sebenarnya Itachi tak sepenuhnya membunuh Shisui tapi aku juga terlibat" pupil mata Sasuke bergetar mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Bingung adalah ekspresi satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sasuke saat ini. "A-apa maksudmu ?" menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto. Tak percaya bahwa Naruto juga terlibat atas kematian Shisui, yaitu kakaknya.

"Dua tahun lalu... tepat dimana Shishui tewas. Aku dan Itachi berada bersamanya sebelum kematiannya" Naruto berdiri melangkah pergi dari tempat duduknya dan berhenti saat membelakangi Sasuke. "Waktu itu Shisui bearada didekat air terjun, dia memanggil aku dan Itachi kesana lewat gagaknya" melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kulkas dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam membisu. "Saat aku dan Itachi tiba, aku melihat mata kanannya sudah tak ada. Dia bilang matanya sudah dicuri oleh orang yang bernama Danzo. Orang yang sama yang ingin membuatku menjadi alat untuk dirinya" tangannya membuka kulkas, mengambil lagi minuman yang sama seperti yang tadi diberikan Sasuke. "Shishui menceritakan semua tentang rencana clan Uchiha yang ingin mengkudeta Konoha... Bahkan Itachi juga sudah tau tentang itu. Shishui ingin memanipulasi ayahmu dengan kotoamatsukami agar membatalkan kudeta clan Uchiha supaya tak terjadi perang saudara antara clan Uchiha dengan Konoha" tangan Naruto memegang minumannya kemudian meminumnya sembari kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya. "Namun semua itu sia-sia saat Danzo tau rencana Shishui dan tak mauenggunakan rencananya. Danzo ingin semua clan Uchiha dibantai, oleh sebab itu dia mencuri mata Shishui. Lebih singkatnya saat aku bersama Itachi disana, Shisui ingin aku dan Itachi membunuhnya agar mendapatkan mata yang sama seperti dirinya. Aku dan Itachi melakukannya setelah perdebatan yang terjadi kerena waktu itu aku menolak" pupil mata Sasuke berhasil membulat dengan sempurna, minuman yang tadi ditangan sudah terjatuh kelantai saat melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

Mata sharingan yang berpola itu kemudian kembali menjadi biru yang enak dipandang. "Sebelum Shisui menceburkan dirinya ke air terjun, dia sempat memberikan sebuah gulungan kepadaku dan memberikan mata kirinya ke Itachi. Dia berpesan kepada itachi untuk melindungi Konoha dengan kemampuannya" Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, badannya bersandar ke kursi yang ia duduki. "Dan saat malam setelah pembataian terjadi, Itachi datang kepadaku dengan wajah yang masih ada bekas air matanya" untuk yang ketiga kalinya mata Sasuke bergetar. Tubuhnya lemas, dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya menyembunyikan semua itu darinya. "Dia berpesan kepadaku agar menjadi kuat, untuk melindungi Konoha dan menyelamatkanmu jika sewaktu-waktu kau memilih jalan yang salah" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menuju Sasuke yang masih terduduk dan kemudian jongkok didepannya. Tangannya memegang pundak Sasuke "Karena itulah aku disini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Sasuke, pemandangan yang jarang terjadi untuk seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya. Wajahnya menunduk kebawah, badannya bergetar hebat hingga Naruto yang melihatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto hanya bisa duduk bersila di depan Sasuke. Dia terus menunggu sahabatnya itu hingga berhenti menangis.

Sekian lama Naruto menunggu Sasuke menangis. Jam sudah menunjukan angka 6 sore, ini sudah 1 jam sejak Sasuke menangisi kesalahannya karena tak tau apa-apa. "Jadi... Bagaimana ? Sudah baikan" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan sudah lama terjadi. Sasuke yang sudah berhenti menangis menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang masih basah akibat air matanya. "Jadi... Menurutku Itachi... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih Naruto kau sudah memberi tau aku soal ini, mungkin mulai saat ini tujuan kita sama" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, karena itulah guna seorang sahabat. Aku akan membantu jika ada masalah" senyum kecil juga terukir diwajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa besok kita harus menemui guru pembimbing kita di akademi" lanjut Naruto dengan tangan mengepal ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tangannya kemudian ikut mengepal membalas salam dengan saling membenturkan tangan mereka yang mengepal.

 _ **#Keesokan Harinya**_.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Naruto bangun dari tidur, melenggang pergi membersihkan badannya, memakai baju yang sering ia pakai sehari-harinya dan kemudian memasang hitai ate pemberian gurunya itu di dahinya. Benda yang biasa dimiliki seseorang yang sudah menjadi genin. Naruto kemudian siap pergi menuju akademi. Langkah demi langkah terus berlalu, menapaki jalanan Konoha yang sudah mulai ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Hingga langkah kakinya berhenti didepan akademi yang sudah dua tahun ini ia belajar intuk menjadi ninja dengan baik. Melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang menunggu jounin pembimbing mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal hasil tes kemarin, Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mendapat gelar Rookie of the year. Mereka berdua mendapatkannya karena nilai ujiannya yang hampir sempurna. Itu semua sedikit membuat beberapa teman seangkatan Naruto sedikit bingung karena Naruto mendapatkannya bersama Sasuke. Namun kebingungan itu terbayar karena mereka juga melihat sendiri tes yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Oi Naruto" terdengar sebuah sapaan yang ditujukan kepada Naruto. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru. Anak dari Shikaku Nara sang pemimpin clan Nara. Dengan wajah malasnya ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto "yo... Selamat ya atas keberhasilanmu kemarin" anak bermodel rambut nanas itu memberikan selamat kepada Naruto. Anak yang setahun belakangan ini begitu dekat dengan Naruto sama seperti Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu. Selama ini kau tak pernah menunjukan kamampuanmu kepadaku hmm..."

"Ahh... Itu hanya kebetulan saja, kau tau kan aku adalah anak yang lemah jauh dari Menma maupun Sasuke" Naruto hanya bisa menjawab dengan kebohongan. Karena ia selalu mengingat pesan dari Shisui 'Jangan kau tunjukan kemampuanmu kepada siapapun Naruto. Kau tidak tau kapan seorang teman akan menjadi musuh atau musuh yang berpura-pura menjadi teman'. Itu adalah pesan dari Shisui, walaupun ia yakin Shikamaru tidak akan menjadi musuhnya.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikannya selama ini kan... Aku jug..."

"Oi Shika guru pembimbing kita sudah datang" belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah teriakan terdengar jelas memanggil dirinya. Teriakan dari teman setimnya. "Mendokusai... Aku pergi dulu Naruto" dengan itu Shikamaru pergi dari tempat Naruto, berjalan menghampiri timnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#Naruto Pov.**_

"Hah lama sekali guru kita datang, sampai kapan kita harus menunggu disini" Sakura Haruno, gadis yang baru saja berbicara. Mempunya rambut merah muda dengan panjang sepunggung, dan matanya hijau emerald. Dia adalah teman setimku. Mempunyai sifat yang ceria, dia juga salah satu dari fansgirl Sasuke.

"Dia memang seperti itu Sakura-chan, jadi tunggu saja sembari aku menyiapkan ini" Uzumaki menma, anak pertama dari Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina. Memiliki rambut merah pendek dengan bola mata biru mirip sepertiku. Anak yang beberapa tahun lalu aku buat babak belur karena sebuah ejekan, dan karena itu ayahnya menjadi marah padaku. Dia bahkan menyutujui rencana Danzo untuk menjadikanku senjata bagi Konoha. Seperti yang terlihat saat ini, dia tengah menyiapkan jebakan untuk guru pembimbing kami.

Sedangkan yang ada dipojok kelas ini, anak rambut pantat ayam dengan kedua tangan yang sedang menyangga dagunya. Wajah datarnya seakan juga tak pernah hilang, ciri khas dari seorang Uchiha. Mungkin kalian juga sudah tau siapa dia bukan ? Yap... Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Kami besar di area yang sama, karena kakakku adalah teman kakaknya, dan itu membuat kami lebih dekat karena kedua kakak kita.

Krieet...

Aku lihat pintu kelas mulai terbuka, menampakan seorang dengan rambut silver pendek, mata kanannya terlihat sayu seperti orang yang bosan hidup, sedangkan mata kirinya tertutup hitai ate miliknya yang sengaja ia pakai miring menutupi mata kirinya itu. Hidung dan juga mulutnya terlihat tertutup masker hitam. Dan aku bisa melihat tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku. Sepertinya itu adalah guru pembimbing kami yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

"Tim tujuh segera temui aku diatas kantor Hokage" tanpa masuk dia hanya mengucapkan beberapa dari luar kelas, yang membuat dirinya tidak terkena jebakan dari Menma. Hmmm... Aku kira hanya aku yang suka membuat kekacauan. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng saja melihat anak seorang Hokage.

 _ **#Naruto Pov End.**_

Naruto dan lainnya terlihat melenggang pergi ketempat yang sudah diberitahu Kakashi. Sampainya disana terlihat Kakashi sudah berada disana lebih dulu sedang duduk diatas pagar dengan tangan yang masih ia pegang. Melihat kedatangan Naruto dan yang lainnya Kakashi langsung menutup bukunya.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini kita akan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Dimulai dari kau" telunjuk Kakashi mengarah kearah Sakura.

"B-Bagaimana caranya ? Coba sensei dulu" ucap Sakura bertanya.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, kesukaanku tidak ada, yang tidak kusukai bukan urusan kalian, dan cita-cita masih belum terpikirkan" sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari kepala Sakura, bingung dan juga jengkel akan sifat dari senseinya ini. 'Perkenalan macam apa itu ?'

"Hei cepat lakukan pinky"

"H-hai... Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, kesukaanku adalah (melirik Sasuke), yang tidak kusukai ada (melirik Naruto) dan cita-citaku adalah ( kembali melirik Sasuke)"

Mendengar perkenalan Sakura membuat Kakashi yang sekarang ingin menepuk jidatnya denga keras, namun itu masih bisa ia tahan. "Selanjutnya kau"

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma, yang kusukai adalah keluargaku dan ramen, yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu ramen instan matang, cita-citaku menjadi Hokage"

"Kau"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusukai Berlatih dengannya, yang tidak kusukai seseorang yang menindas orang lain, cita-cita atau ambisiku adalah membunuh seseorang"

"Terakhir Kau"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yang kusukai, tidak kusukai dan cita-cita sama seperti Sasuke"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkenalan Naruto langsung menatapnya dengan tajam "Dasar plagiat" ucapnya. Naruto yang ditatap hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yare... Yare... Perkenalan yang menarik. Besok jam 10 pagi datanglah ke training ground dekat hutan, kita akan melakukan tes disana. Aku harap kalian tidak sarapan, atau itu akan keluar lagi dari perut kalian" ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_.

Yoo... Ane balik lagi dengan chapter 3.

Chapter ini juga masih gitu-gitu aja, aku harap kalian suka.

Untuk jumlah wordnya mungkin bertahap ya ane nambahnya.

Disini Naruto gak jahat dan gak juga terlalu baik jadi netral. Kalau naruto sama sasukenya keluar desa, mungkin nanti bisa dipirkan lagi.

Oh ya kalau soal Minato itu ada alasannya nanti, taoi gak jahat-jahat juga sih.

Ok itu aja. Jangan lupa tinggalkan riview kalian.


End file.
